


I am my demon

by Hannah_xs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Demons, Multi, prompt, writing.prompt.s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_xs/pseuds/Hannah_xs
Summary: You are possessed by a demon. It doesn't control you, but it does mention it's just there because it doesn't want to go back to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a story of how you discovered that your bestfriend is possessed by a bloody demon!  
Turns out the demon is actually really cool and you become freinds with them as well.  
But it took some time to get used to them.


	2. Small introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, nice to meet ya! I'll introduce myself and my human before we go any further~

Hey there!

I thought that this would be a good moment to introduce myself and my human. I’ll start off with myself. I am Kuro. The demon of hatred and love. (Yes, we demons do know love. Some of us do) My ancestors were Japanese hence the name Kuro. Kuro means black in Japanese. I’ve been around for over 600 years, 666 to be precise. Of those years I lived in hell for 660 years. The last 6 years I’ve been living in the human world. It’s quite obvious that I’m quite young for a demon. And if you wanna know how I know so precise how old I am? I don’t. But my humans helped me guess so this is just an estimation of my age.

Speaking of my human let me introduce them. I’m really bad at this part because they haven’t told me their name yet. They said that is I can guess it they would tell me but I have only 6 changes. I’ve already used 3 of em. So yeah. I call them Momo-chan. Why? Because they’re really sweet to everyone. Also they use them/they pronounce. Yeah, it took me a while to get used to to be real with you. I couldn’t understand why a female would you them/they instead of she/her. But I learned to respect their choices. They’re about 18 y/o have brown hair, brown eyes and are Asian. I say a mix between Japanese and Chinese. They’re really laidback and easy to befriend. 

So yeah, let’s start the story now shall we?


	3. Leaving hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How i left hell and came to the world of 'humans'.

Kuro’s POV

That’s it!’ I yell. I’m so f*cking done with all these idiots. Angry I vanish to my cave. It’s so boring in hell. That has always been my problem. Ever since my becoming I’ve hated hell like no other. All the older demons tried to tell me how it gets better after the years. But I have no patience for it to get better. And I know it won’t get better. Tired I go to my bed to lay down. But as I lay down I hear a familiar swishing behind me. ‘Fucking Satan’ I mutter under my breath. ‘I heard that, young man’ Satan himself says. His tails is swishing over the floor. ‘What?’ I ask. ‘What, what? Can’t you be more happy to see your favorite uncle?’ Satan asks. ‘No’ Satan snorts. ‘Honestly why are you my favorite? You don’t even like me.’ Satan sulks. ‘First of all, I never asked to be your favorite neither did I ever do something to gain your favor. Second of all I don’t necessarily hate you. You just have the right timing to come every time I don’t wanna see anyone at all. And third of all, why the f*ck are you here?’ ‘Well, I heard my favorite cousin of mine was sad.’ Satan begins. I raise my eyebrow. I learned that from him and I love doing that. ‘And since do you actually care?’ I ask genuinely surprised. ‘Hey! Don’t act like I have no feelings!’ Satan mocks. ‘As a matter of fact I do have feelings. I just learned to burry em deep away. And that’s exactly why I came down to see you. So I’ll forgive you for that terribly attitude but shut up for a second and let me speak. Okay?’ I weirdly look at my uncle. Wait? He had actually feelings? But he’s the devil… I stay silent. Satan sees it as a sign to carry on. ‘So, once I was like you. Back then someone I trusted showed me how to go to earth. I am willing to do the same for you. But you must know that once you’ve gone down to earth that if you come back you won’t be the same.’ I nod. I’ve never came so far in leaing hell. No way that I would miss this opportunity to leave it. ‘Alright. Follow me.’ 

Satan turns around and begins to walk. I hurry to follow him. ‘You must know, that no one knows of this place. And I rather leave it at that.’ My uncle suddenly speaks. ‘Um sure.’ I nod. ‘We are about to enter a part of hell that’s strictly prohibited, so once you’re in no one will be able to follow you. Are you willing to leave everyone behind?’ Satan looks me in the eye. I look down. This is what I wanted for so long. I gulp once. Then I look up. ‘I am.’ I whisper. I don’t sound convincing. My uncle notice it too. He waits a while longer to see if I change my mind. I don’t. ‘Fine.’ Suddenly he grasps my hand and we vanish. It is never fun to vanish with someone. It always sickens me. Soon I feel ground under my hooves. ‘Here we are’ I hear my uncle say. I open my eyes and look around. We are in a bright room. It doesn’t look anything like hell. I didn’t even think there could be a room like this in hell. ‘Where are we?’ I ask Satan. ‘Nowhere.’ Satan answers. I look at him confused? We are clearly somewhere so how can he say we’re nowhere. Satan sees the confusion in my eyes. ‘This is where heaven, hell and earth collides. It’s nowhere specific yet its everything at once.’ He explains. Satan points and a portal appears. ‘This will bring you to earth. There you will be a spirit. You have 6 days, 6 hours and 6 minutes to find a human to live in. They must accept you, if they don’t find another one. If you fail in the given time you’ll die and won’t come back to hell. You’ll simply disappear.’ ‘um, uncle?’ I nervously ask. ‘I am not changing my mind and all. But does this mean that I’ll never see you again?’ Satan smiles. ‘Does it matter whether you will or not?’ he silently asks. ‘For my choice? No. But…’ my voice falters. Satan claps me on the back. ‘Don’t worry son. You might see me again. You might not ever.’ ‘Oh…’ In that case I suddenly decide to hug him. It’s awkward but it is warmly received. As sudden as I hugged Satan I let go. I walk to the portal. I turn around look at my uncle for the last time. I wave and walk through the portal. Determined to find my human as soon as possible.

Satan’s POV

I’m surprised when Kuro hugs me. It’s been ages that someone hugged me. I hug him back. I will miss the brat. He’s one of the few I actually like. All those other demons are too fake. As I see Kuro walking to the portal I feel proud. I just know that he’ll be able to survive. And yet, yet I feel sad. Sad, that I won’t be able to see him ever again. That little lie I told him, well he’ll find out soon enough. As Kuro turn one last time to wave at me I begin to question how in the world I am supposed to explain to the other demons where Kuro’s gone to. A flash of light and Kuro’s gone. I wave with my hand and the portal closes. ‘Kick ass, Kuro’ I whisper. Then I vanish back to hell. After all, I have a kingdom to rule.


End file.
